Choice
by MaiaCristianneVivar
Summary: Besides Tris's story, there is one story that was untold of. The love of two people, and Erudite girl and a Dauntless boy. She was Alexandria and he was Matt. What would you do if you had only one choice?


_ I've always felt like I don't belong here. Why is that so? I was born here. My mother was born here. Am I really an Erudite? Maybe I'm someone else, maybe I'm __**something**__ else._

"Alexandria! Hey, Alexandria?" I snapped out from what I was thinking about when I heard someone call my name.

"Maya Alexandria Williams? Earth to Alexandria. Are you even listening to me?" It was Kaye, "Oh, and come on. I have been talking about our Aptitude test next year and your just staring at, well, nothing?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something. You were saying?" I replied.

"Never mind what I said. Next time, don't be such a pain in the gluteus maximus," she raised both her brows at me then widened her eyes.

"You are so weird sometimes Kaye."

"Weird in what way? A person can be classified as weird depending on his or her actions or words. But I have also read that being described as weird means that a person is—"

"Enough, Kaye," I cut her off, chuckling. I noticed a Dauntless boy coming toward us. He was wearing a black leather jacket and pants that seems too tight. You could still see that he has broad shoulders and has slightly disproportionate hands.

He seems confused at first and gestured like he was going to say something but took it back. Finally he spoke while pointing at me, "Can I talk to you?"

"Basically, you're already talking to me Dauntless kid," I faced Kaye instead. Her eyes narrowed when I looked at her. What? I have never met this guy before, I thought.

"Of course, of course, but can I steal you for awhile from your friend?"

"I am not a_ thing_ to be stolen," I retorted, "You might mean _kidnap_."

"Dang! You're one hard chick," he said. My eyes flew to him. What did he say? _Chick?_

"I am not a 'chick' for your infor-"

"Can I just talk to you? In private, I mean," he cut me off before I could even finish speaking. Instead of arguing, I stood up from where I was sitting and followed him. He led me to an old shack I've never even seen before. It's cracked and vines covered most of the structure. I wondered what was in there.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked abruptly. I was trembling. I slid my hands inside my pockets to prevent him from noticing.

"I need to ask a favor from you," he moved closer to where I'm standing. I looked around and saw that nobody was there and I doubt that someone might hear me scream for help. "What? What do you even want from me?" I asked.

"You see, in school, I'm having a really hard time and I just noticed," he said, looking at the ground, "I noticed that you're, um, you know. But you might not agree to this. But-"

I shot him with a confused look, "Could you just cut to the chase?" The nearest thing I could grab—in case he plans to do something bad—was a broken bottle that was still dripping wet.

"Right, of course," he said, touching the back of his neck. A nervous gesture, I thought. "I just wanted to you a favor. Which is not huge, I just figured that you're Erudite and maybe you could help me."

I calculated my moves already. Within seconds, I could grab the bottle if I just moved a little closer to it. "Help you with what?" I say, slowly moving toward the broken bottle.

He saw me look at the bottle which is now beside me, "Are you thinking of hitting me with that broken bottle?"

"What?" I snorted, "No, of course not. Why would I hit someone who didn't do anything wrong? That would be _illogical_."

Swiftly, he grabbed the bottle then threw it as hard as he can. Great, I thought. Now I don't have anything to use to defend myself.

"Just making sure. Where was I? Oh, right," he landed his tiny hands on my shoulders. As much as I want to shrug it off, he has a tight grip on it.

"Get your dirty hands off of me," I said through gritted teeth. He let go of me and looked at his hands, "it's not dirty you know"

"Oh, and you're making this hard for me. Will you just stay still and relax? I just wanted to ask if you could do this project I have."

He wants me to do his project? Wow, he didn't even want me to help him do his project. "I'm sorry I'm busy," I say. I tried to run away as fast as I can but he caught up on me and grab me by the arm, causing us to fall and stumble on top of each other. I shrieked.

"ALEXANDRIA!" We both faced to look at who was shouting still at that position.

_ Kaye saw us._


End file.
